kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts Lost World
This Article Is The Creative Property Of Users Bombardo and Magnifo no vandalism or edits to be made for all connected to this article "Now forming the new lost world" Kingdom Hearts Lost World Is A Prelude Instalment In The Kingdom Hearts Series Taking Between the Second Instalment and Chain Of Memories distributed by Square Enlx Disney and Pixar BlacKHeart Lead-Ons which consists Of The Classic Walt Disney Pixar Films as opposed to the original classical Disney Animated films It was released in North America on November 11th, 2029 on all consoles, Japan on December 8th 2029, England and Australia on all consoles on November 30th 2029. Summary Don Carlton, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, Terri and Terry Perry, and Art are dreaming of becoming a keyblade masters and they need a training first before they are keyblade masters. Sheri Squibbles gives a guide to visits the other worlds. Characters and Worlds Playable characters * Don Carlton is a member of the Oozma Kappa fraternity. According to director Dan Scanlon, he is a "mature student returning to college to follow a dream to study scaring". He turns into Roxas and Himself again in The world that never was. He is voiced by Masashi Fujimoto in the Japanese version and by Joel Murray in the English version. Friends: Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, Terri and Terry Perry, Art, Sheri Squibbles, Mike Wazowski, James P. Sullivan, Boo, King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Yen Sid, Others. * Scott "Squishy" Squibbles is a member of the Oozma Kappa fraternity. According to director Dan Scanlon, he is an "18-year-old college student who doesn’t know what he wants to be. Squishy turns into Lea and Himself again in The world that never was. He is voiced by Kenichi Takahashi in the Japanese version and by Peter Sohn in the English version. Friends: Don Carlton, Terri and Terry Perry, Art, Sheri Squibbles, Mike Wazowski, James P. Sullivan, Boo, King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Yen Sid, Others. * Terri and Terry Perry are yellow, four-armed conjoined twin monsters with opposing personalities and students at Monsters University as well as members of the Oozma Kappa fraternity. They Turns into Aqua, Ventus and Themselves again in The world that never was. They are voiced by Dai Tabuchi and Baker Wiles in the Japanese version and by Sean Hayes and Dave Foley in English version. Friends: Don Carlton, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, Art, Sheri Squibbles, Mike Wazowski, James P. Sullivan, Boo, King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Yen Sid, Others. * Art is a furry purple monster with an arch shape and blue stripes on his body. He is a student at Monsters University, and a member of the Oozma Kappa fraternity. He seems to be a comic relief in the movie. Director Dan Scanlon says of him he is "that weird college guy you don’t know anything about", and that he is a student "Not quite sure what he should be... and we're not quite sure what he is either." Art is a New Age Philosophy major. He turns into Terra and Himself again in The world that never was. He is voiced by Kazuo Sasaki in the Japanese version and by Charlie Day in the English version. Friends: Don Carlton, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, Terri and Terry Perry, Sheri Squibbles, Mike Wazowski, James P. Sullivan, Boo, King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Yen Sid, Others Non-Playable characters * Sora is voiced by Miyu Irino in the Japanese version and by Haley Joel Osment in the English version. * Riku is voiced by Mamoru Miyano in the Japanese verison and by David Gallagher in the English version. * Kairi is voiced by Risa Uchida in the Japanese version and by Hayden Panettiere in the English version. * Sheri Squibbles is voiced by Chizuru Ota in the Japanese version and by Julia Sweeney in the English version. * Mike Wazowski is voiced by Yuji Tanaka in the Japanese version and by Carlos Alazraqui in the English version. * James P. Sullivan is voiced by Hidehiko Ishizuka in the Japanese version and by Christopher Swindle in the English version. * Boo is voiced by Airi Inoue in the Japanese version and by Mary Gibbs in the English version. * King Mickey Mouse is voiced by Takashi Aoyagi in the Japanese version and by Bret Iwan in the English version. * Donald Duck is voiced by Koichi Yamadera in the Japanese version and by Tony Anselmo in English verison. * Goofy is voiced by Yu Shimaka in the Japanese version and by Bill Farmer in English version. * Pluto is voiced by Bill Farmer in both versions of this game. * Maleficent is voiced by Toshiko Sawada in the Japanese version and by Susanne Blakeslee in the English version. * Pete is voiced by Toru Ohira in the Japanese verison and by Jim Cummings in English version. * Yen Sid is voiced by Takashi Inagaki in the Japanese version and by Corey Burton in English version. The Worlds * OK Fraternity House (Main World) * Monstropolis (Main World) * Traverse Town Enemies Category:Games Category:Stories